Sentai Power Sources
Every season of Super Sentai has several consistent standards, including a team of heroes who come together to fight an evil who threatens Earth using special weapons and gadgets and, in many cases, a giant mecha for combat. However, that's where the similarities end: every team has a different basis for their abilities and powers, from humans-created technology to manipulation of supernatural abilities to powers from beyond our own planet, both in spacial and dimensional means. These powers allow for the usage of everything from the vehicles and mechs to the suits the Sentai teams use and are important for the understanding of each season. List of Sentai Power Sources Himitsu Sentai Gorenger J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai In order to combat the powerful syndicate known as CRIME, the International Science Special Investigation Squad (ISSIS) put forward a project in order to transform people into cyborgs to combat them. The agents chosen to become the cyborgs were specially selected, from a skilled pentathlete and a disgraced boxer to two who were heavily physically damaged to the point of near death. These four were rebuilt and respectively given one of four sources to power them: atomic, electric, magnetic and gravitational. While using these respective sources in human form, they can likewise use a special Strengthening Capsule to place a special suit to transform them and allow for them to use this power source at it's peak. A special fifth cyborg eventually emerged to be the mobilizing leader, charged by all four energy sources and with the ability to transform for combat on his own. Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denziman Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle V Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman Dengeki Sentai Changeman Earth Force is a mysterious mystical power locked away within the Earth itself, usually depicted in-series as a pillar of steam emerging within the planet (such as seen during the Changeman roll call) and a bolt of lightning descending to the Earth. According to legend, many people have gained access to the power in the past, becoming creatures read in legend. Though the power seemed merely fiction, commander Yui Ibuki saw this as a possible trump card for the management of the Gozma Empire, which he knew was coming to the Earth to conquer it, and formed the Dengeki Squadron to train soldiers with potential to use it and to find the source of Earth Power, giving the squadron watches to capture the power when found. When five of his soldiers were bathed with Earth Power during the Gozma invasion, Ibuki proved his theory and began to use the Changeman created through the power and his training to fight the alien threat. Although the Changeman can fully harness the power, overexposure and overusage can rip their bodies apart without rest. *A similar power exists within all beings the Changeman encounter throughout the universe, each of which is tied to their home world. Notables that assist the Changeman include the powers of planets such as Rigel, Amanga, Merle and Heath. Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman During their study days at Academia, five friends worked together on technology to allow for people to travel into space. This culminated with two of them, Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa, developing a combination of a special energy and a space suit that allowed for increased strength and durability to survive in space. However the very night of their breakthrough, they were murdered by three traitor students right in front of their three friends. Over the next two years, the alliance of the three friends improved on the suit, making it suitable for combat while developing weapons and mechs alongside their professor, Doctor Hoshi, so they would be ready when the traitors returned in the name of their backer, the Armed Brain Army Volt. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman Birdonic Waves are an energy source developed by the military's "J-Project" for the usage and creation of super-soldiers for peaceful protection. According to the plan, five soldiers were selected by the military to become the Jetman, the heroes who would use the power of Birdonic Waves to protect Earth. However after the first of these soldiers, Ryu Tendoh became the first of these Jetman, the Dimensional War Party Vyram invaded Earth, attacking the Earth Ship where the experiment was being held and causing the Birdonic Wave device to malfunction, bathing the remaining power onto four civilians instead. After gathering the quartet on their side, Ryu and his superior, Commander Aya Odagiri, developed them and the weapons for the project to fight against the Vyram. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Kurumagic (Carmagic) is a mystical power associated with the aliens of planet Hazard; to Hazardians, five constellations in the shapes of vehicles possess mystical energies that can allow for those tied with them to access their power but generally due to the faith of the Hazardian, both in the power of the Kurumagic and in those using it making them the conduit of the power. Although Hazard is annihilated by the invasion of the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock, a single Hazardian, the child Dapp escaped to find those who could use the constellations power to full effect to fight back as the Carranger. The five who possessed it turned out to be five humans who were all on the Earth, the next planet of Bowzock's path of destruction; all of them worked at the Pegasus Garage and coincidentally chose the five vehicles as their own "dream cars". Once Dapp made contact with them and allowed for them to become the Carranger, they were able to use the power of the Kurumagic to fight, including using it to form their base vehicle mechs out of their dream cars; yet at the same time he remained the key to the power, with any turmoil or argument between them making their Kurumagic likewise go down as a consequence. *Signalman, an ally alien from the planet Police, utilizes weapons and technology from his home planet to assist (and hinder) the Carranger. **A similar magic exists on the planet Fanbelt that is utilized by another Carranger ally, the so-called "sixth Carranger" Radietta Fanbelt, as well as by her sister Vanity Mirror. Denji Sentai Megaranger The Mega Suit is a special suit devised by the International Network of Excel-Science and Technology, most notably by researcher Professor Eikichi Kubota. The suit was devised after several attempts to harness the usage of energy by human beings; first by direct human contact, then by the usage of a physical suit before ultimately settling on a suit which exists virtually and then forms over the user when activated by the Digitizer. The suit downloads over the user who activates it and allows for increased physical capabilities and a special electronic trait for the user tied to an electronic device. The Mega Suit, when not used for combat, is used as playable characters within the "Denji Sentai Megaranger" video game; the game was set up to find five to utilize them, but only one was ultimately found as part of the project: game playing high schooler Kenta Date. When the forces of Nejiregia began their invasion ahead of schedule, I.N.E.T. was forced to give the other four suits to members of the Digital Research Club of Moroboshi High, who were investigating I.N.E.T. at the time just as Kenta was to receive his. *An earlier prototype of the Mega Suits in silver was created for research and development never to be used for combat; though possessing similar powers, it was devised to only last for 2.5 minutes. This suit was eventually borrowed by young I.N.E.T. scientist Yuusaku Hayakawa, who used the suit when not working on the Space Mega Project. *The physical suits created prior to the digital Mega Suits were kept by their developer, Dr. Samejima, to be used for the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger of Nejiregia after he became Dr. Hinelar. Samejima, who developed the suits with Kubota, likewise was tied to the initial developments which cost the life of his daughter, Shizuka. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Each of the Gaorangers draw their powers from their totem Power Animals to which their suit's appearance is modeled after. As shown in the series finale, when their totem Power Animal dies, they lose their powers. Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger As a massive intergalactic police organization, the Special Police Dekaranger has developed various technology for standard use by officers for the handling of alien threats upon their home-world jurisdiction. Whenever a Dekaranger goes into action, their transformation device sends a signal to the DekaBase of the planet, which immediately sends a special "DekaMetal" that forms a suit around the Dekaranger and "faces on" a mask for protection, in a period of time that almost seems instantaneous. For planets that haven't had a DekaBase prior, it takes time for the installation of Dekasuit technology to be set up, which could be a hinderence on cases with a major threat. (as was the case of the first DekaRed of Earth, Leonian Gyoku Rou) The vehicles and weapons used by the Dekaranger of each planet depend on officer preferences but generally vehicles match up for greater usage including the creation of a planet's Dekaranger Robo. During his master plan, Rainian Agent Abrella was able to deactivate the transformation system on the Earth's Dekabase just as the S.W.A.T. Mode Dekarangers reached the control center of the Dekabase Robo turning both their and Dekabreak's Dekasuits off, which specifies that the commanding officer can deactivate the Dekasuits if necessary. Fortunately when Banban Akaza reached the hidden secondary control center, he was able to regain control of the Dekabase and reactivate the Dekasuits. Mahou Sentai Magiranger The Heavenly Saints are beings who have mastered and control the elements tied to the powers of magic. They live within the realm of Magitopia, separated from the human world and only called upon in their moment of need. Those who know of their existence can summon the powers of the saints through special wands which allow for them to "borrow" their power, infusing them with the magical element of a specific Saint and use their abilities for combat. However, there is a cost for using the powers of the Saints: those who overuse the powers of the Heavenly Saints will eventually become Heavenly Saints themselves, losing all their memories of being human and forced to remain in Magitopia. Such happened to five legendary magicians of five elements, all of whom lost their humanity to become Heavenly Saints but who themselves became sources for others to use their element in combat. *Two Heavenly Saints of note, Blagel and Sungel, fought in combat alongside the Magiranger using their own powers and abilities. GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Parallel Engine is a machine originally theorized by the Renaissance genius Leon Giordana for the creation of a massive amount of energy. Though merely part of his notes of future technology of the time, it would eventually be discovered by the Search Guard Successor Foundation, an organization who would utilize the notes as the basis of the development of technology for their purpose of finding and collecting dangerous Precious artifacts. The Parallel Engines were created by the SGS and used for the building of various vehicles for Precious acquisition. The engines would also be tied to a special suit developed to utilize their energy for human usage to allow for further search and management of Precious and those who would use them for evil purposes, making these users the "Boukenger". The power of the Parallel Engines, though, are enough to force further training and manipulation for the management for human usage due to the physical harm long-term and high intensity usage causes. *Due to the gaining of an equivalent "Gordom Engine" by the Negative Syndicates, the SGS were forced to develop a more powerful Neo-Parallel Engine in order to counter them and continue to use the powers of the Boukenger against the inverse energy utilized by the evil engine. While Bouken Silver's was already ready as his Bouken Vehicles have just been completed, initially the other five were at a disadvantage until their vehicles were refitted with the new Neo-Parallel Engine design. After Arch Priest Gajah evolved into his final form and drained the energy from the Precious in Siren Builder, Mr. Voice temporarily deactivated the Boukenger powers to remodel the Neo-Parallel Engines in the 18 Bouken Vehicles so Gajah could not siphon off their energy again. Juken Sentai Gekiranger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger is a mystical internal energy that is used and manipulated for the creation of various "spells" by way of the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language. By writing out a character using the Modikara, the actual character comes to life in the way that it's manipulator can use it for assistance and combat. Modikara must continued to be practiced and raised due to complexity and the power required for the usage of more powerful abilities, with some even life-threatening if used incorrectly. Modikara is also utilized in other means outside a writing power, including in the creation of Secret Disks which can be spun to unleash the kanji that has been sealed within, as well as power various Origami creatures created on Mt. Tsunenobu for combat and companionship. When the Gedoshu threat began to emerge 300 years ago, the Emperor of Japan ordained five clans who had mastered Modikara and possessed special elemental power within themselves to combat them, each sending one warrior to become a squadron to fight the evil: the Shinkengers. Each clan ordained themselves with the kanji of one of five elements; this kanji would surround them and protect them with it's power in a special suit for combat that will fall off when over-damaged or when Modikara power has run out at that moment. For every generation afterwards even to the present, these five clans continued to practice Modikara manipulation and raise a new Shinkenger to fight whenever and wherever the Gedoshu emerge. *Genta Umemori, a friend of the 18th generation of Shinkengers, has compensated his lack of ordinary Modikara with a special Electronic Modikara he manipulates with a cell phone, texting the kanji instead of drawing them with a brush. With this, he has utilized Shinkenger technology to become a 6th Shinkenger of this era, Shinken Gold. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ranger Keys are artifacts left behind as remnants of the Legend War on Earth, where the 34 previous Sentai teams sacrificed their powers to stop an invasion of the Zangyack Empire. Each key possesses the power of the Sentai hero and everything about them, including their power source, their weapons and the potential to access a Greater Power associated with them once awakened. The keys can be used by anyone who possesses them, not just the original hero or those who have a device to use it, giving them access to the power of whomever they gain. After the Legend War, the keys were scattered throughout the universe, where they were collected by the Red Pirates trio of AkaRed, Captain Marvelous and Basco Ta Jolokia. However after Basco betrayed the team and took several keys with him, Marvelous was forced to create his own Ranger Key and build a crew to likewise use their own keys and the keys of the other Sentai heroes to face the Zangyack and Basco. After the defeat of the intergalactic empire, the pirates returned the keys and all powers associated with them to the heroes of Earth once again. *Gai Ikari, an Earthling who joined the Gokaiger, likewise got his own Gokai Silver key presented to him by the combined powers of three deceased Legends. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Super Sentai Concepts